The Fire of My Life
by Heyzealeyes
Summary: My family, the ones I give anything for, even my freedom.
1. Chapter 1

A small, petite figure ran among the ruins of her now decrepit house. "MOTHER! FATHER! Where are you?" She yelled weaving

through the smoking ruins looking at the castle on the top of the hill. A small pop sounded behind her and she whipped out an elegant

wand and pointed it at the figure. "Hush Ginerva, it's just me." Her oldest brother sighed hugging the little girl with all of his might. "Where

is everyone?" Ginerva cried weakly. "They are safe, the escaped while you were in the meadow. Thank Merlin you stayed there." He

muttered. He held onto her tightly and disappeared with her with a silenter pop. Dark Figures appeared where they once were only two

minutes after. "Did they escape? Good. They are good to survive." One of the figures muttered as the rest nodded and popped away.


	2. Her Sentance

AN: Ok so I do not own Harry Potter, nor Do I own anything accept my bank account and this plot.

When I get five reviews I will post the next chapter.

* * *

A young man was set on a throne of white, gold, and Crimson. The throne of white marble betrayed his acidic demeanor, with a mostly 

black heart made out of solid, unmeltable ice. His green eyes stuck out against his pale skin and that even contrasted with the raven black

hair on his head. His thoughts now were concentrated on the groveling man on the floor who had just offered his daughter because she

had no money for taxes. "You dare sell your daughter out to save yourself!" He yelled as he stood up from the throne. "I am sending you

where you ought to be!" His voice resounded and his court cringed at the sound. "King Harry Potter, please have mercy, please!" The

man groveled. Harry's wand was quicker than his mount and it had made an intricate motion while the man was thrown into a portal.

"No!" The man screamed in agony, then all was silent.The king's brow ticked and his voiced was heard yet again only calmer, still with

edge. "Next order of business, malfoy." The named person stood up and smirked, he knew the king hated him, and said, "Your majesty,

the Weasleys do not have their taxes paid…" But hewas cut off by the king, "Yet did they not just have twins, you know the rules Draco.

If they have children they do not have to pay taxes until they reach schooling age." Draco Malfoy shifted slightly and paled. "My Lord,

when I went to inform them of this, the youngest Weasley, Ginvera, thought it would be enjoyable to attack me. I have her with me if you

would like me to question her." The king noddedand smirked, "A Weasley, with a temper, this should get interesting." With a small pop

Draco Malfoy had appeared with a sleeping woman with flaming red curls in his arms, bridal style. He set her on the floor and muttered a

small spell to reawaken the girl. Slowly Ginerva Weasley sat up and cracked her eyes open. The events of yesterday came flooding to

her in a whirl of colors and she jumped toher feet and looked around. The first thing she spotted was, "Malfoy!" She snarled whipping

her hand with an elegant wand a sent a bat-bogey hex at him. Draco started screaming as his own boogers started to attack him

unmercilessly. "Take that!" Ginerva screeched as the court around her laughed and the King even let out a chuckle. "Malfoy howled with

rage, "I will avenge myself for that Ginerva!" Ginerva smirked, "You only wish you were half a wizard as Crabbe and Goyle, you

coward. OH and it is Ginny." The King sighed and his voice sounded, with a slight chuckle over the noise, "ENOUGH!" Ginny whipped

around to him. "Ginerva for attacking one of my tax collectors your punishment, as required by law, is to serve as a servant in my castle.

Draco, for attacking one of my subjects, six months in Azkaban!" He yelled knowing the red head would not take a liking to slavery.

Ginny thrust her wand in a holister in the folds of her clothes and glared at the king. "What makes you think you can send me to prision

when you bastard cronie decided to attack my family when they were tending to their children." Ginerva's insides started to feel white hot

and some of the court gasped as the sight of her hands. White magic, that which had not been seen in years, was consuming her hands in

a form of white flames of energy. The King smirked, "I did not wish to do this but you leave me not choice." As his eyes found hers and

with this contact he preformed legimacy to soothe the tigress now in his court. Ginerva fell to the floor, gripping her head. "Stay out of my

head." She muttered as everything swirled and turned black and the voiced of the court turned into soft whispers.


	3. To answer your question

To answer your question: Yes. I am lazy, have to much to do, and do not update, much. I do feel bad for this, but would you rather see me in trouble?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own Harry Potter. Everyone already knows I am not J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.

I have decided to do this chapter as part song fic. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

A bird some where exploded, feathers flying everywhere. The poor bird's spirit glanced at the sight of what was left of him. "Darn. What is it? Fifth time being reincarnated today?" The bird's friends looked at his remains and gave a mental sigh. Birdie (Also known as best friend of 'splode) spoke, observing the scene before him, "That Weasely should really learn to control her temper. It's killing 'Splode way to many times than he's used to." The bird shifted his weight from one foot, paw, talon, what ever you want to call it in annoyance. Soon enough Splode's body magically came back together and his spirit was pulled back to his body. "Bloody woman." He muttered murderously. The squirells only stared. "We must me looking like nuts..."

* * *

Soft thumps from a man's walking boots came closer and closer to his room. God. It had been a long day. "I got Malfoy though." He muttered to himself smirking in triumph. His smirk, sadly, did not last to long as a voice started to fill his ears. Potter, Harry Potter. The most sought after bachelor of the United Kingdom, suave, sophisticated, elegant, and eye candy. He had killed the evil tyrant that had his own type of justice and defeated the most difficult challenge the whole time. "Maybe not the most difficult challenge I have faced." Reluctant was something Harry was not, especially when it came after females. Heck, we went after them as they went after him. He had them hanging off his arms at a simple wink. All for one woman. This woman happened to be his least, maybe in the running with Malfoy, biggest fan and in his room, screaming, ranting, raving, completing the whole look with the eyes that now were red. "The most helpful class Hogwarts could of taught, Girlology 101. Yea, I wish." He muttered resting his hand against the door. "To die young, or not to die young. That is the question." The little voice in the back of his mind laughed with amusement. That stupid, egotistical, insightful little voice that had warned him of this, all from the very beginning. He had not heard from it in a while, but when it did, Harry knew the man upstairs was out to get him. The voice had told him not to tick off the Weasely, that it would be his undoing. Oh well, we all know Harry lacks the intelligence to listen the little voice. Currently it laughed at him chanting over and over, "You're screw, you're screwed." He rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "Let's get dying young over with, shall we?" He asked the voice sarcastically. "Let's do." The voice answered annoyingly. Here and now Harry Potter was going to confront the most ticked off girl in his kingdom. Ironically he could recall a song to fit this little situation. Well…. Later. He pushed the doors open grandly to announce his presence hoping it would intimidate the ticked woman inside his suite. To bad that did not go to plan. Before poor Splode could indeed 'splode again, Harry was knocked to the ground facing flashing amber – hazel eyes. "I'm dead." The only thought that had penetrated his usually calm mind.

* * *

Ginerva, preferably known as Ginny, Weasely was beyond anger. Heck, every thing in her being echoed with anger, and what was better than the person who her anger was due to just then and there walking through the doors like an arrogant prick. Well, you must be ignorant not to realize this, why not just tackle him and beat him senseless. Well until he could fight back that was. Currently, Ginny had our favorite super dumb … pinned to the floor and was beating him senseless. "What's wrong Potter? Can't take your own medicine!" She screamed punching harder and harder. She could tell he was in pain and smiled. "Understand what it's like now?" Gin said pausing and whispering in his ear. She pulled away from him and walked towards the open door. But little Potter was not about to let her free yet. A small spell, yet inaudible slipped from her lips as he pointed is wand at her. She immediately crumbled. "Drat…." Was the last thought and then darkness was upon her. 

Review, constructive critisim accepted. Flames, if signed, will be flamed back.


End file.
